


don't put me in your heart and look elsewhere

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sergio perez announces his move to haas. force india signs paul di resta alongside nico hulkenberg for 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't put me in your heart and look elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alt_reaYoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_reaYoon/gifts).



On the night Sahara Force India announces their new signing on twitter, Paul receives a text message from an unknown number.

_Congrats :-)_

It's just one word and a smiley face but it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the message is from. Paul spends the next ten minutes fumbling with his phone typing an appropriate response. He types _Fuck you_ at first, then erases it quickly enough. Should it be _Thanks, see you during winter testing_ or _Thanks, though you should have known earlier that Checo was going_ or _Thanks, looking forward to working with you again_ or should it be _Thanks, I'll see you around_ or maybe _That was fast_ or even _Thanks for noticing_ but that would make him sound like a bitter piece of shit, wouldn't it? He contemplates throwing his phone against the wall instead, that would be an easier alternative.

He settles for typing just _Thanks_ instead and hits the reply button before he starts to doubt himself again.

 

The next day, Paul gets another text from the same unknown number.

_Do u know who i am :-)_

This time, Paul doesn't hesitate before he sends _Fuck you_.

 

As much as Paul hates to admit it, the last time he met Nico was not in 2014 but just a week ago, in Singapore in the paddock. It's a small world, and Nico runs into him and Paul ~~misses~~ hates the sharp dig of Nico's shoulder against his chest when it happens.

'Watch where you're going, Hulkenberg,' he had sneered, and Nico had snorted.

'Some things don't change huh, Di Resta,' Nico had snarked back, and Paul had glared at him, cheeks flushed under the glow of the lights of the Marina Bay Street Circuit.

'You alright?' Simon had asked later, waving a hand in front of Paul.

Paul had rolled his eyes and grunted.

 

_Rude :-)_

Paul hates Nico's smiley faces. His stupid insistence on adding the nose somehow never fails to make it seem even more obnoxious than it already is.

He stares at the message for a while. Perhaps he shouldn't reply. After all, what can he say to the man who had taken his Formula 1 seat and kicked him into a shitty season in DTM?

 

Paul watches Nico qualify behind Sergio at Sochi, and both cars are into Q3. He snorts derisively as he watches the post-qualifying interviews as Sergio launches into how they had a lack of pace throughout free practice but somehow it all fell into place during qualifying.

 _Beat Checo for me_ , he sends.

The reply comes thirty minutes later.

_I will :-)_

 

One safety car and a couple of stop and go penalties later, the race ends with Nico in P5. Sergio limps home with P10, and Paul cannot help but watch with glee. Sergio can afford it anyway, given how he's already signed for Haas.

_Told you I'd beat him :-)_

The message comes an hour after the race ends on television. Paul rolls his eyes.

_P5 huh._

The reply comes in a matter of seconds.

_Fuck you :-)_

 

'You look good,' Nico says when he steps into the room, noticing Paul in team gear.

Paul looks down at himself, jeans and a team polo tee and then he looks back at Nico again. Paul hates to admit it but god, Nico always looks good. His hair is a mess and there is stubble on his chin and he hasn't even bothered to button up his polo tee and yes, this is the Nico that Paul would eat up in a heartbeat. And it's frightening, really, because Paul hasn't felt like this since... Since well. There was the DTM season opener last year where somehow he had ended up in Nico's hotel room with Nico pushing him down and fucking him into the mattress but that had been an One Last Time, This Could Be the End of Everything sort of fuck because shit doesn't work out like this. Not when he's bitter over the Force India seat and how Mercedes was quite content to kick him back to DTM and then their focus had shifted to that kid who is now the Mercedes 3rd driver. What the fuck.

And afterwards Paul had tried to push everything aside, tried to forget about what he had with Nico because well, it had been an arrangement that he had with Laura, that they could both fool around on the side as long as it was with someone of the same sex but with Nico Paul had somehow fallen too far. 2014 had been a good time to let go, he thinks, on hindsight, but now he's here with Nico looking at him with his hands on his hips and that stupid curl of his lips and just.

Paul snorts. Nico takes a step closer.

'I've missed you,' Nico says. His eyes rake all over Paul's body like he's setting him aflame just with his gaze.

'Fuck you,' Paul grunts.

'Why not?'

 

This is not how Paul had envisioned his return to Silverstone to be, with him fisting his hands in Nico Hulkenberg's hair and pulling hard as he comes in his mouth. Some of it dribbles out of the corner of his lips as he swallows and then he's getting up and kissing Paul hard and Paul hates the taste of himself but god it's Nico, fucking Nico who somehow always manages to get him to do anything he wants. Paul returns the favour with his hand shoved in Nico's boxers, and Nico bites hard on his neck when he comes, dirtying his underwear. Thankfully the collar of the polo tee hides the mark, and Nico rolls his eyes because according to him, that's the punishment for making him endure the rest of the day with his boxers that now feel gross as fuck.

To which Paul suggests that he go without them, and Nico looks at him, eyes assessing. Then he promptly takes them off, shimmies into his jeans again and tucks his underwear into Paul's pocket.

(Paul protests, of course, but it's futile because it's undeniably hot and it gets to him so fucking much and Nico knows it)

 

'I still hate you,' Paul says afterwards. He's washing his hands, and he tells himself that he took off his wedding band so that soap wouldn't get to it but like this, with Nico watching him... Oh fuck it.

'I know,' Nico says.

Paul looks up and catches sight of Nico's reflection in the mirror. He's smiling, but his eyes are sad and it tugs at Paul's gut.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [alt_reaYoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_reayoon)! don't you wish this was real haha. (title from [some](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-FhDScM_2w).)


End file.
